Clark and Alicia's Would Be Sex Scene
by EdwardC.-RPattzluver343
Summary: short one-shot about what would happen if Alicia hadn't taken Clark's necklace off. Have fun, Review please :


**Italics are parts from the episode.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING **

"_God, I love you so much." Alicia muttered to her new husband._

_Breathing heavily against her face, Clark replied: "I know how you feel."_

_He continued to her: On her lips, cheek, neck, and anywhere else he could reach._

_"Wait." Alicia gasped as her lips detached from his._

_"Wait?" He asked confused. "We don't have to wait, we're married." He laughed a little, but quickly went back to kissing her._

_"No, it's just- I want this to be right." She reached over to the back of Clark's necklace. "I want ALL of you."_

Clark sat up a little and grabbed both of Alicia's hands with one hand; holding them above her head. "And I'll give myself to you." He locked his lips to hers once more. It was a big open-mouthed kiss. He dug his tongue into her mouth, battling her tongue for dominance. That battle didn't last for long though, because he felt Alicia's body fall limp underneath him after a few seconds; surrendering to him completely.

He sat up again. "How was that?" He gasped, smiling.

Alicia looked into Clark's green eyes, trying to think of a response; because that kiss left her speechless, and made her forget what she wanted to do before. "Why'd you stop?" I asked.

Clark laughed, but went right back to kissing her. He let go of her hands and ran down her stomach, to her panties, ripping off her bra on the way. He wasted no time in ripping off her panties as well. He had one of his hands massaging her breasts, while the other rubbed against her pussy. "My God." He said, feeling how soaked it was. "Someone's a little excited."

Alicia bucked her hips up, moaning in complete ecstasy. "Don't Stop, Please." She said. She ran her hands down Clark's six-pack abs, down to his pants.

"And impatient apparently." He laughed. He took his hands away for a second and tore his pants, and his boxers right off. Now, with the exception of Alicia's stockings, they were as naked as the day they were born. Clark rapped Alicia in his arms tenderly, lying back down on the bed. "This is going to hurt a little." He said.

Alicia nodded, bringing her lips to his for the hundredth time that night. "I want you." She whispered.

Clark kissed her again as he positioned his dick at her entrance. Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck, bracing herself for the pain that she knows is coming. He pushed in as fast and as carefully as he could, breaking through her hymen. Alicia whimpered arms tightened around his neck. "How is it?"

Tears of pure joy and happiness dripped down her cheek. "You're inside me." She said.

Clark smiled, and kissed the tears away. "Tell me when it stops hurting."

"It already has." She whispered.

"You sure?"

"Never been so in my life."

He started to move slowly. "Oh god." He gasped.

Alicia moved in unison with every one of Clark's thrusts. "I never thought it could feel so good." She sighed.

He didn't say anything, he just answered by thrusting faster and harder.

"Ohh, that's it Baby, don't stop." Alicia moaned.

"Don't count on it." He breathed.

Clark sat up again, grabbing Alicia's left leg, and draped it over his shoulder for leverage. Then he glued his hands back to her breasts, drawing circles on her already perked nipples.

"OH MY GOD!" Alicia screamed. "I'm going to come Baby. Please keep going." She clutched onto Clark's arms and curled her toes.

"Come with me Baby." He screamed.

They came together, their orgasms surging through their bodies, like jolts of lightening rushing through each other, connecting them into one. Clark collapsed on top of Alicia, both of their bodies covered in sweat.

"That was incredible." Alicia said.

Clark smiled down at his wife. "There are no words ALLOWED to describe how incredible."

She nodded her head in agreement as she yawned, and her eyes started to droop shut.

"Looks like our activities exhausted you." He smiles.

She hit him on the shoulder, if thudding counts as hitting. Before Alicia could blink, He climbed out of bed, turned the lights off, and sped back to the bed. Crawling next to his wife as she rested her head on his chest. "Good Night." He said.

"Best night." She mumbled. And then they drifted into a nice, peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Yes it's short, but I cut out the beginning that was in the episode. **

**PS: OH Alicia. You just HAD to take his necklace off.**

**Alicia: (sad face) **


End file.
